Dissension
by Sukiro
Summary: Il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il était resté debout, à rêvasser, tout en regardant des fils électriques régulièrement bercés par le mouvement d’ailes de quelque oiseau maladroit.


**Titre :** Dissension

**Auteur :** Sukiro

**Genre :** Hurt/Confort/Friendship.

**Rating : **Bwarf.

**Pairing :** Aucun.

**Disclaimer :** Naruto ne m'appartient –(mal)heureusement ?- pas. Je ne me fais donc pas de l'argent sur le dos de Monsieur Masashi Kishimoto, vous pouvez dormir en paix.

**Résumé :** « Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était resté debout, dodelinant légèrement de la tête, au beau milieu de l'allée, quelques gravas gênants coincés dans ses semelles, à rêvasser tout en regardant des fils électriques régulièrement bercés par le mouvement d'ailes de quelque oiseau maladroit »

**Spoilers : [TOME 34]** Aucun.

**1276 Mots**

**NA :** Un vieux texte qui date de Juin 2008, perdu dans les limbes de mon PC. Un mort-né de plus.

La concordance des temps est foireuse, je crois.

_**Dissension**_

Ca ne serait plus jamais pareil, pour lui, pour _eux_. Leur _lien _déjà profondément fêléétait sur le point de se briser, victime d'une ambition sourde aux vaines supplications qu'il lui avait adressées.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours considéré que Sasuke était une personne intrigante, ingrate et surtout arrogante. Une arrogance mâtinée d'indifférence qui insupportait Naruto au plus haut point.

« De toutes façons, Sasuke m'insupporte », pensa-t-il un instant avant de se rembrunir, tandis qu'un amas collant et visqueux de souvenirs dérangeants vint importuner son esprit passablement embrouillé par les bourdonnements de la foule qui s'ébaudissait non loin de là.

Il s'ensilait dans la fange désespérante de son ressentiment. Envers _lui_, lui-même et ces badauds qui le dévisageaient avec une profonde aversion. Il se crachait sa culpabilité presque indicible au visage pour l'essuyer promptement du revers de sa manche sale et mitée. Tiraillé, il l'était, et cela le contrariait. C'était un _ninja_, bon sang ! Pas de ceux à s'apitoyer sur leur sort parce qu'un imbécile pathologiquement égoïste avait décidé de _conter fleurette_ à une bête rampante retorse et sournoise. Naruto l'aurait bien écrêté, ce coquelet sans envergure... s'il était là. _S'il était là._

La réalisation du refus de Sasuke de revenir à Konoha s'abattit sur lui telle une bruine venimeuse, s'infiltrant dans chacun de ses pores. C'était pénible. Il se leva, lassé par le contact de la pierre râpeuse du banc contre sa peau puis shoota dans une canette de soda à moitié rouillée qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Celle-ci écorcha légèrement son gros orteil gauche qui pendouillait misérablement de ses sandales devenues déjà trop petites. Cela l'arrangeait, il avait un prétexte –très léger et assez ridicule après réflexion- pour aller voir Sakura. La plaie commençait déjà à se refermer : il devait faire vite. La digne disciple du Hokage n'apprécierait sans doute pas qu'il vienne la déranger pour une égratignure à moitié cicatrisée.

Oh, Sakura lui enfoncerait juste son poing surchargé de chakra dans la joue gauche –elle avait sa préférence- et l'enverrait littéralement paître les bégonias et les trèfles de sa jardinière, la mâchoire de travers, les bouts des doigts enfoncés dans la terre fraîchement importée du jardinet et gentiment chatouillés par quelques saloperies vermiculaires qui avaient élu domicile là-dedans. Elle s'en voudrait peut-être de s'être autant emportée, le soignerait gentiment, et, avec un peu de chance, accepterait son invitation à Ichiraku. Ou à parler, le lieu importait peu, au final.

Sûrement pas chez lui, un bordel sans nom dans lequel il n'avait pas mis le bout des pieds depuis la mission « sauvons ce con », comme l'avait baptisée Sai avec l'intention de sortir Naruto et Sakura du mutisme dans lequel l'échec les avait plongés. C'était assez téméraire de sa part, au vu des réactions enflammées qu'avait suscitées une remarque à propos de leur ex-équipier aux débuts de « l'équipe Yamato ».  
Ils ne pourraient pas non plus converser tranquillement chez Sakura, sa mère, ménagère lambda abonnée aux ragots, l'estimait presque autant qu'un essaim de cafards aux antennes frétillantes et à la texture huileuse. Elle le chasserait dare-dare à coup de balais au derrière sitôt alertée par le bruit assez peu commun que fait un corps qui s'abat lourdement contre un pan de mur_,_ aussi étroit fût-il. Une histoire de vibrations sonores qui se propagent mieux dans les matériaux denses, ou un truc du genre, avait-il lu dans un des livres de la bibliothèque, le jour où Sakura avait fermement décidé de l'emmener respirer le bon air des pages moisies et racornies de pavés monstrueusement lourds, disposés sur des étagères de bois bancales, vermoulues, infestées de termites et qui empestaient le vernis bon marché tout juste - et mal- appliqué, histoire de faire croire aux gens qui fréquentaient cet endroit qu'elles étaient encore solides et ne menaçaient pas de les écrabouiller au moindre mouvement brusque de leur part.

Un passant trop pressé pour s'excuser bouscula Naruto, ce qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était resté debout, dodelinant légèrement de la tête, au beau milieu de l'allée, quelques gravas gênants coincés dans ses semelles, à rêvasser tout en regardant des fils électriques régulièrement bercés par le mouvement d'ailes de quelque oiseau maladroit. Il décida de faire un petit saut chez lui ; plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis son retour de _mission _et il devait se rendre un tant soit peu présentable s'il voulait avoir ne serait-ce que l'occasion de s'approcher de la fenêtre de Sakura sans se retrouver avec un cactus ornemental –cordialement offert par Ino- fourré dans la bouche.

Epier Sakura par l'interstice entre ses immondes rideaux jaune moutarde était, en règle générale, une mauvaise idée.

Il en avait déjà douloureusement fait les frais.

C'était le matin même de leur départ pour le pont de Tenchikyou.  
Alors qu'il désespérait de voir Sakura franchir le pas de sa porte, Naruto, qui trépignait d'impatience, avait décidé de s'informer de l'avancement de sa _préparation._ Fort heureusement, il avait eu la présence d'esprit d'envoyer un clone en éclaireur, qui était parvenu bien vite à la fenêtre de la kunoichi. Celui-ci avait réussi à capturer l'image fugace de la jeune fille, ses cheveux roses mouillés qui pendouillaient de part et d'autre de son visage, emmitouflée dans une serviette de bain verte, son poing rageur pointé vers lui.

Bien qu'il n'eût pas reçu la démoniaque plante en plein visage, il avait ressenti -par procuration- une vive douleur lorsqu'il vît le visage de son clone d'ombre constellé de fines aiguilles, sa bouche se tordant en un rictus effrayant tandis qu'il gesticulait, avant de disparaître brusquement dans un nuage de fumée épaisse et opaque.  
Sai, qui attendait calmement dans un coin, n'avait pas manqué de faire remarquer à Sakura, lorsqu'elle daignât se présenter à aux, qu'elle était aussi _charmante_, _douce_ et _délicate_ que cet épais amas fibreux de cellules verdâtres, à la texture désagréable et parsemé d'épines. Naruto avait dû la retenir tant bien que mal pendant quelques secondes -le temps que le capitaine Yamato n'arrivât- qui lui avaient parues s'égrener aussi vite qu'un chapelet entre les doigts rachitiques d'un moine à l'article de la mort.

Il pressa le pas, soulevant sur son passage des nuages de poussière, des emballages aux couleurs criardes de dango et des sujets d'examen que les élèves de l'Académie –qui n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres- avaient réduits à l'état de confettis. La bâtisse avait perdu un peu de son éclat et quelques échafaudages perduraient ici et là. La peinture blanchâtre, ternie par le temps, s'écaillait et se craquelait, rappelant à Naruto _l'immonde bête rampante_. Orochimaru.

Il dépassa l'édifice et s'engouffra dans une ruelle sinueuse qui donnait sur un cul-de-sac. Il courut, se hissa un peu en hauteur grâce aux aspérités que lui offraient les murs raboteux des habitations, sauta sur la première gouttière qu'il trouva et chemina à travers les toits. Il préférait gaspiller son chakra pour rester sur les toits plutôt que pour y accéder. Sans doute parce que cela lui rappelait l'exercice de manipulation du chakra imposé par Kakashi, en compagnie de Sakura, qui y excellait, ainsi que de ce maudit tronc d'arbre et de Sasuke Uchiwa, tous deux abrupts.

Une fois arrivé, Naruto s'engouffra à l'intérieur de son logis, une maison surélevée peinte d'un vert criard. Il manqua de se prendre les pieds dans son linge sale, disposé en un tas informe à l'entrée, histoire d'y penser. Il n'avait presque plus de vêtements propres. Il s'affala lourdement dessus et s'appuya contre le mur fissuré et froid. Il passa maladroitement ses doigts couverts de callosités sur le sol poussiéreux.

Il était las de ressasser sans cesse.

Il ferma les yeux.


End file.
